Practice
by storytellergirl
Summary: Caleb needs a little help preparing for a date. Complete! CxW
1. Part I

**Diclaimer—I don't own anything here.**

**Practice**

Caleb paced back and forth down the alley with his hands behind his back. His mind was awhirl with conflicting emotions. Tonight was supposed to be his first date with Cornelia. Something along the lines of a movie or something. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, all he understood was that somehow he had asked Cornelia out for the evening.

"Man," he groaned to himself, pausing midway down the alley. "What the heck am I supposed to do on this date thingy anyway?"

"Plunk knows." Blunk popped out of the trash can holding up a crumbled piece of paper covered in dirt.

"What?" asked Caleb warily as he eyed the disgusting creature in the trash can.

"You kiss."

"Kiss? With Cornelia? Are you crazy?"

Blunk shrugged as he popped the paper in his mouth. "Blunk just hear what Cornelia said. Blunk thinks she wants to kiss on date."

"Yeah well, she's gonna be disappointed. I can't kiss her. That'll make everything all weird."

"Just what Blunk hears. Blunk will kiss Cornelia for Caleb."

"Oh boy," came another, more feminine voice down the alley. "You do that and Cornelia will throw a fit."

Caleb and Blunk turned to see Will headed towards them. Caleb gulped. "Hey, Will, what's the deal with kissing on a date?"

Will chuckled. "You're really in for more than you can handle, aren't you?"

"I think so. We don't date back home. We don't do much of anything really."

"Great, Cornelia's in for one heck of a surprise then." Will shook her head as Caleb made another face at the thought. He could already hear Cornelia complaining about the date and the things he did wrong.

"So is kissing important on a date?" he asked with a sigh.

"Depends on the people. Not everyone kisses on the first date. Then again, you are taking Cornelia out. Maybe you better kiss her."

"Well, here's the thing," Caleb quickly looked around to make sure no one else was nearby before lowering his voice to confide in Will. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"You're kidding, right?" When Caleb shook his head, Will dissolved into laughter. "That's great!"

"It's not _that_ funny, Will. Kissing isn't part of my culture until _after_ two people are married."

"Wait till Cornelia hears this. She's gonna plan a wedding!"

"Will, you gotta help me," begged Caleb as Will tried to stifle her laughter in the sleeve of her coat.

"Help you? How? Do you want me to warn Cornelia that you have no experience in the kissing department? She'll be more than willing to fix that for you."

"No! _You _are gonna help me with that."

"Huh?" Will's laughter subsided as she eyed the dark haired teen standing before her. "That's crazy. You don't have to be an expert of kissing for the first time."

"Do you think Cornelia would let me live it down if I wasn't?" retorted Caleb.

Will was at a loss of words. Knowing Cornelia, that's what she would be hearing about for the rest of the week, how bad a kisser Caleb was. On the other hand…no, there was no other hand. Will was with Matt. Kissing Caleb, even if it was platonic, would be cheating.

"Well?" demanded Caleb. "You gonna help me?"

"Caleb, it would be wrong in so many ways!"

"Who's gonna know, huh? You don't tell, I won't tell. C'mon, Will, we're friends."

"Yeah, but friends don't go around kissing each other for practice. Besides, Blunk would know. And what makes you think he won't go around blabbing about it?"

Blunk spoke up in his own defense. "Blunk very good at keeping secrets. Blunk won't tell anyone. Blunk stay quiet about kissing."

"Great!" exclaimed Caleb patting Blunk on the head. "See, Will, nothing to worry about. This will just stay between you and me."

"Joy. Utter joy." Will frowned but couldn't think of any excuses to use against Caleb's so called bright idea. "If I agree to do this, no one _ever_ finds out, right? I don't want Matt to dump me."

"I swear, no one will ever know. So, what do we do first?"

"It's not easy to explain, Caleb. It kinda just happens. Two peoples' lips meet at the same time. I don't know, it's not something you can turn into a war tactic to understand. It's one of those unexplained chemistry things. Has to do with how two people feel about each other…"

"Then just show me."

"I…uh…" Will frowned but quickly stood on tip toes and gave Caleb a quick peck on the lips.

"That's it?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, no, not really. That's just the general idea. You're supposed to expand on it, but really, I think a general idea's fine."

Caleb shook his head, before placing a hand under Will's chin to keep her face steady as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Will closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken away in the moment, ignoring the warning bells ringing in her head. Caleb felt Will respond softly, and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist as she locked her arms around his neck. Minutes went by before the two eventually broke away.

"Like that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, something like that," murmured Will trying to think straightly. "See, you'll be fine tonight."

"Right. Thanks for the…practice…" Caleb ended his line of speaking as his lips somehow found Will's once more. Chemistry. Magic. He understood everything now.

**A/N—Alrighty, I couldn't help myself. This idea has been bugging me for a while, so I decided to write it out. Hope it's good. **


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer—Obviously I don't own it. **

**Practice—Part II**

"Caleb? Are you even listening to me?" demanded Cornelia, her eyes flashing with anger. Caleb looked up at the blonde with confusion written all over his face.

"Huh?" he asked. God, this date wasn't going well. He couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone Cornelia. For some inane reason, Caleb couldn't seem to get the kiss with Will out of his mind. They had kissed three more times after the first one and each time the kisses got longer and longer.

"I asked you if you wanted another drink. You've been sipping an empty cup for an hour now. Geez, what's your problem? You've barely said five words to me all evening! I thought you wanted to go on this date too!"

"I'm sorry, Cornelia. I…my mind has been preoccupied since this afternoon. I really am sorry."

Cornelia frowned and let out a frustrated breath of air. Something was seriously bothering Caleb…and she didn't like it one bit. Then again, he _was_ from a different world from her. Maybe he didn't understand what a date was. "Its okay, Caleb. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"What? No! I mean, I'm fine, really. It's nothing. Nothing important. Nothing for you to be concerned about!" Caleb spat out the words as fast as he could, his face going whiter by the second. That was the last thing he needed, to talk to Cornelia. What would he say? Sorry I'm screwing up the date, but I can't seem to stop thinking about one of your friends? I made out with her this afternoon and now I'm utterly confused about the entire thing? Yeah, that would definitely go over well with the very jealous Cornelia. She would freak out. And no telling what Will would do.

Will. What was she thinking right now? After they had finally managed to stop kissing she had taken off without a word. She probably hated him now. A little practice kissing had been a _big _mistake. But Caleb couldn't help himself. Will had tasted so wonderful. And kissing her had felt so right.

Caleb groaned aloud and closed his eyes. This was not turning out to be a very good night. He had finally come to the conclusion that he just wasn't as attracted to Cornelia as he thought he was. But was he attracted to Will?

"Are you thinking about somebody else?" asked Cornelia suspiciously.

"No! What makes you think that?" Caleb glanced at Cornelia, hoping against hope that she wouldn't find out what had happened between him and Will earlier that day.

"Because you're distracted. You can't even look me in the eyes! Who is she?"

"Y-you think it's another girl?"

"Isn't it?" Cornelia was seething with jealously as she sat back in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest. She narrowed her eyes and studied the fast food restaurant they were in. Of all the things to happen to her this evening, this wasn't what she had had in mind. Caleb was supposed to be thinking about her. He was supposed to be romantic, charming, and perfect. Evidently, that was not going to be the case.

"I'm sorry this turning into such a crummy evening," said Caleb softly.

"Is she prettier than me?"

Caleb ignored her question. "C'mon, maybe I better take you home."

"Fine." Cornelia got up out of her seat and stiffly walked out the doors of the restaurant. Caleb took a deep breath as he slowly followed her out.

The walk to Cornelia's house was painfully slow. Cornelia refused to look at him, let alone say a single word. She was pissed. And hurt. Caleb didn't like her. He liked someone else. He hadn't denied the fact that he was thinking of another girl. And that usually meant there was someone else was in the picture.

"Thank-you for taking me out tonight…it was…interesting, to say the least." Cornelia spoke with a cold tone of voice. Her words dripped with the disdain she felt for Caleb this evening.

"Cornelia—" Caleb was instantly cut off by a dark look from his blonde date.

"When I find out who this other girl of yours is, I am going to make sure you see how completely wrong she is for you. Caleb, you and I are meant to be together. I'm not about to let you go that easily. I _will_ fight for us," declared Cornelia solemnly.

"F-fight for us? There's an us? Since when?"

"Since now. You may not know it, but you and I are going to become the most talked about couple in town. No 'other' girl is going to take you away from me. You have until tomorrow night to tell this girl that there is no possible way for you and her to be together. You will tell her that _I _am the only girl in your heart. Good-night, Caleb."

Caleb watched in disbelief as Cornelia disappeared into her house, leaving him alone with mixed emotions. "Oh sure," he muttered to himself as he continued down the sidewalk. "Like it's really going to be that easy. I don't even know what Will thinks about me anymore."

**Meanwhile:**

Will paced back and forth across her bedroom trying to gather her thoughts together. By now Caleb and Cornelia had to be home from their date. Will paused as she mulled that term over. Date. She shuddered at the thought of Caleb kissing Cornelia.

"Man, this can't be happening. I have a boyfriend. A _nice_ boyfriend." One who would dump her if he ever found out she had made out with Caleb for almost an hour that day. Practicing. Will snorted at the idea. Who in their right mind practiced kissing? Only the completely insane.

The phone rang, startling Will from her thoughts. She rushed over to her nightstand and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Will?" Cornelia's voice wavered on the other line. Will froze. Did Cornelia know?

"Yeah?"

"I think Caleb like's someone else! He was totally not paying attention to me this evening! And when I asked him about it, he got all secretive." Cornelia was pouting by now as Will sank down onto her bed. The secret was still safe—if only by a single thread.

"Maybe he was nervous about the date?" suggested Will trying to be somewhat helpful.

"He didn't even try to make up for zoning out! No hug, no kiss, no holding hands! Just a simple good night!"

Will raised her eyebrows. No kiss? Then what had been the point of "practicing" this afternoon if he wasn't even going to try it on Cornelia. Did that mean—Will quickly brushed those nagging thoughts away as she tried to concentrate on Cornelia's babbling.

"So then I told him that he had to find this girl and tell her that he was with me, and that he could never be with her. But he didn't say anything after that!"

Gulping, Will tried to steady her racing heart before it jumped out of her chest. This meant that Caleb was going to talk to her again, and soon. "Cornelia, did you give him every chance to explain himself?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I dunno, maybe it's not another girl. Maybe…maybe he's homesick!" Will seized the idea like a drowning person would a life vest. Cornelia's horrible date had nothing to do with Will and Caleb and those afternoon kisses. Right?

"Homesick? You think so?" Cornelia was doubtful, but the idea _was_ appealing. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions…maybe she had been too harsh with Caleb, accusing him of cheating on her before they even became a bona fide couple.

"Yeah, you never know," continued Will beginning to believe herself. "Come tomorrow I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Oh god! Do you think I ruined everything between us tonight? I _was _kind of harsh on him. Maybe I should call him. Thanks, Will. You're such a great friend. See you later!" Will breathed in relief as Cornelia hung up on her.

"That was close," she murmured to herself as she replaced the phone in its cradle. Will stood to leave her bedroom when she heard something tapping on her window. She turned around only to see the one person she wasn't willing to face. Caleb.

Will hesitated before finally making her way over to the window and pushing it open. Caleb was silent as he came into her room. Nervously, he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"I guess so. My mom isn't home yet. She had a dinner date with some guy. Cornelia just called."

Caleb nodded sarcastically. "She's gone crazy!" he declared after a minute. "She thinks I belong to her!"

"Well, we all kind of thought the same thing," acknowledged Will carefully. "You two were always kind of the poster couple for love-hate relationships.

"Yeah, well, that's not true anymore. I don't know how I made it through that date tonight in one piece—but I thought Cornelia was going to kill me. Did you know she's possessive?"

"Uh-huh. That's just who she is, Caleb. You might want to get used to that. She really likes you; she's starting to feel bad about how she treated you tonight."

Caleb was genuinely surprised. "Really? She said that?"

Will squirmed a little under his scrutiny. "Well, I might have told her that you may have been homesick more than anything else this evening."

"Homesick?"

"It's better than her thinking you're cheating on her with some other girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but homesick? You couldn't come up with a better excuse?"

"Gee, I'm sorry. Considering the fact that _I _kind of felt guilty while Cornelia poured her heart out to me didn't enable me to come up with a better excuse. I almost told her that you were engaged to some rebel back in your own world," shot back Will in self defense.

Caleb chuckled at the thought. _That _would have sent Cornelia into a full blown rage. Silence soon pervaded the room as Will and Caleb tried to find a way to start the real reason they were both so edgy. The kiss. Or, to be more exact, the kisses. Both knew that it hadn't been the most innocent of kisses either.

Will glanced up at Caleb and stared at his lips. When he caught her gaze she averted her eyes and blushed as she remembered how his lips had felt on hers. It had been an intense burning sensation. Not altogether a bad one, but definitely not something that could ever happen again. Caleb was busy studying the petite red head before him. She was beautiful…and oh so off limits. She was with that Matt guy. Of course, it was getting harder and harder to remember the reasons why. Oh yeah, because Caleb had practically been labeled as Cornelia's guy since day one.

"We need to talk about what happened," started Caleb clearing his throat.

"I know." Will refused to meet his eyes, biting her lip in thought. Caleb frowned and placed a gentle hand under her chin. Bad idea. The moment his eyes met hers his mind seemed to go blank. Will struggled to keep her thoughts in check as she found her eyes gazing at his lips once more. Was it just her, or were his lips getting awfully closer to hers?

It was no dream as Caleb pulled Will into the kiss. Her mouth opened to his of its own accord, chasing all her thoughts away. She moved closer into his arms, allowing Caleb to wrap his arms around her waist. Her hands moved up his chest and back around his neck, refusing to let go anytime soon. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, Will knew there was something odd about the way she and Caleb seemed to bedrawn together after so long. But as his mouth drifted to her neck, Will figured that all reason could just go to hell.

She was in heaven.

**A/N—So I've received a lot of requests to keep going, and I figured I really should considering how I kind of left the story hanging. Just so you know, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this one. But at least it's entertaining, right? Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, until next time. **


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.**

**Part III**

Will groaned and tugged at her turtleneck. She really hated wearing them, but it was the easiest way for her to hide the offending hickey on her neck. The previous evening had gotten out of hand—up until Will's mom came home. And then, quick as a flash, Caleb had disappeared back out the bedroom window.

"Will, are you ready? Irma's here."

"Coming," sighed Will as her mother pushed the door open. The older woman nodded and left the room. It was fortunate that it was currently winter outside, or else Will would have a lot of explaining to do.

Will grabbed her bag for school and went out into the living room where Irma was patiently waiting. The two girls quickly left the apartment and began the slow walk towards school.

"Corny called last night," announced Irma after a while. Will groaned. She had momentarily forgotten about the blonde. "I take it she called you too, huh?"

"You have no idea," murmured Will. "She was whining—I never know what I'm supposed to say to her when she's like that."

"Yeah, well, she called me looking for Caleb. I guess she had been trying to call him all evening, but he wasn't home. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Makes you wonder what?"

Irma glanced at her friend inquisitively before continuing her line of thinking. "Makes you wonder if Caleb really does have another girl on the side. One who isn't at all like our Corny. Someone with a little more substance."

"You're not telling me that you _want_ Caleb to date someone else, are you?" demanded Will stopping in her tracks. Irma paused and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not? Caleb and Corny are always at each other's throats! So, who do you think the other girl is?"

Will tugged at her turtleneck, feeling the hickey on her throat burning as unbidden thoughts crossed her mind. Thoughts of how it had felt in Caleb's arms, with his lips on her neck. "I don't think I really want to know," she croaked out, her face turning a bright red.

"What's wrong with you? You like you swallowed a chili."

"Something like that." Will breathed in relief the second Taranee and Hay-Lin came bounding up to join the duo the rest of the way to school.

Hay-Lin was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Guess who's on a rampage today!"

"Corny?" asked Irma with a snicker. Hay-Lin's face fell.

"How'd ya know?"

"Lucky guess. Plus she called me looking for her boy-toy."

Taranee chuckled. "Cornelia thinks Caleb really is cheating on her now. He's refusing to speak to her."

"Great," mumbled Will as the school came in sight. She tugged at her turtleneck once more; the burning sensation was getting more painful by the minute.

Taranee took notice of her friend's discomfort and frowned. "You all right, Will? You don't look so good anymore."

"Fine." Will scrunched her face in pain.

"Is your neck bothering you?" asked Irma.

"Nuh-uh." Will lied through gritted teeth.

"Lemme take a look at it," said Hay-Lin grabbing Will's turtleneck, "Grandmother has all sorts of home remedies."

"No!" But Will's protest came a second too late. Hay-Lin had already exposed the hickey on Will's neck for all her friends to see. The girls gasped, but Will was breathing in relief. The burning sensation was finally going away.

Irma was the first to speak. "Omigod! What the heck have you and Matt been doing lately?"

Will clamped a hand over Irma's mouth, muffling the brunette's exclamations. "It's not from Matt. You can't let him know about this! You guys have no idea how much trouble I'm in!"

"Will, what's going on? If that's not from Matt, then who _is_ it from?" demanded Taranee suspiciously.

Hay-Lin's eyes widened as she slowly put two and two together. "Caleb!"

"What about Caleb?" questioned Cornelia walking up to the group.

"Nothing!" chorused the girls, quickly stepping in front of Will.

"R-r-right. Hey, Will," Cornelia peered around Taranee to talk to the petite red head, "I tried taking your advice, but Caleb wasn't even home last night. I don't know where he was, but he is _seriously _avoiding me now."

"I'll say," muttered Irma under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Irma thinks Caleb might be out—writing a letter back home!" gushed Will. "You know, since he's homesick and all."

Cornelia frowned but quickly shrugged. "Maybe. You gotta come with me after school to find him. You and Caleb are like brother and sister—he'll listen to you."

"Ew!" squeaked Hay-Lin. Will glared at her, and the Asian quickly shut her mouth.

"Okay, you guys are all acting kinda weird right now. I think I'm gonna head to class. I'll see you after school, Will." Cornelia gave her friends another quizzical glance before heading off into the school.

Taranee took the opportunity to grab Will by the arms and shake her. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know!" cried Will. She broke free from Taranee's hold and sighed. "It's all so confusing."

"Yeah, right. Why don't you try explaining it to us, huh?" suggested Irma crossing her arms.

Will gulped and tugged at her turtleneck nervously. "First off, this is all Caleb's fault. He suggested he needed practice and somehow I got roped into helping him out."

"Wait, wait, wait. Practice? Practice what? Giving each other hickey's? Does Caleb have one too? Is that why he's hiding from Cornelia?" Taranee shook her head in confusion.

"Kissing. It was supposed to be one stupid, innocent little kiss, because the moron was worried about being a bad kisser on his dumb date with Cornelia!"

Hay-Lin giggled. "That's so lame."

"No kidding," agreed Irma slapping a hand to her forehead. "You are so screwed when Cornelia finds out about this."

Will shook her head. "_If_ she finds out. And she _won't _find out, will she?"

Irma, Hay-Lin, and Taranee exchanged looks but finally all shook their heads no. Each knew what would happen if Cornelia found out that Will was the other girl in Caleb's life.

"You guys are the best. Now, here's the deal. I don't know what's going on with me and Caleb, but I think it's safe to bet that whatever it is isn't natural."

Irma snickered. "Yeah, it's called chemistry. That's science."

"No, I mean…last night when Caleb came by to talk about the…you know, from earlier, we were, I dunno…drawn to each other. As soon as we got within a certain distance of each other I totally went blank. Next thing I know, my mom's calling out that she's home from her date and Caleb was out the window faster than the speed of light. There's something fishy going on here."

"You mean like a Phobos and Cedric deal?" murmured Hay-Lin narrowing her eyebrows in deep concentration. Will nodded.

"It's possible," started Taranee rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, they are capable of this stuff. Especially with Elyon ruling, and them being exiled. They have the most cause for revenge. I mean, this is all Will's fault."

Irma nodded. "That last battle—I remember seeing something, like a purple dust, hit us when Cedric was doing that snake thing."

"You think they're trying to put a spell on Will and Caleb?" wondered Taranee out loud.

"Like you said, it's possible. Of course, I can't think of a single reason why."

Will groaned as the school bell rang. "Great, and yet, I have to go with Cornelia after school to find Caleb. There's no way this will end on a good note. I am so dead."

"Don't worry, I'll find Blunk and send him to warn Caleb," soothed Hay-Lin as she linked arms with Will. The girls began the slow walk into the school building, each burdened with a sickening feeling.

The last battle against Phobos hadn't gone according to plans. He had seemed to come back from the dead, and this time was out to kill Elyon for taking his place as ruler of Meridian. Unfortunately, Will and the others were somewhat out of shape, having not been in training lately. They hadn't thought Phobos and Cedric would come back to try and finish them off a second time. So the girls of W.I.T.C.H. had been caught unprepared, unaware, and way off-guard.

And Phobos was stronger than ever with a new army of demons at his back. With Phobos back in the picture, Caleb had decided to stay on Earth longer to help out the girls. Oh no, this was definitely not turning out to be the start of a good school year. Everything was happening at once, and for once, it looked like it just might be more than the girls could handle.

"Hey," called out Will as they entered the building, "anyone wanna trade lives today?"

**A/N—This one took a while, but I'm starting to actually formulate a plot. I'm a little rusty on the history of the show, so if I get something REALLY wrong, just correct me, otherwise, I think it's safe to say this a bit AU. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but applications galore…sorry.**


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

**Part IV**

"You know, we've been walking around all day…don't you think we should give up by now? Obviously Caleb doesn't want to be found," said Will as she trudged along behind Cornelia. The blonde rolled her eyes and continued walking down the alley way.

"He can only run for so long. We'll find him sooner or later," replied Cornelia breezily. Will made a face. They had been searching for Caleb for the past two hours. It was apparent that he had found a good hiding spot and was sticking to it. Or at least that's what Will kept telling herself.

"Cornelia, can't you wait for Caleb back at the restaurant? I'm pretty sure he'll turn up there eventually.

"Yeah, but I want _you _to talk to him for me, remember? You and Caleb are such good friends, Will. I just want to know whether or not he loves me or if he has some Twinkie on the side."

"Right, because we all know that Caleb would choose another girl over you. Come on, you don't honestly think that Caleb would dump you, do you? In his defense I have to say that you were pretty unreasonable on your date. Accusations hardly turn into goodnight kisses."

Cornelia sighed as she came to a halt midway down the alley. Turning to Will she murmured, "I know. I feel really bad about being so mean to him, but really, I couldn't help it. I'm a naturally jealous person. All I want is a second chance, one to make up for last night—unless he did find another girl! Then I am _so_ gonna kick his ass!"

"Oy vey." Will rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on. There was no way Cornelia would ever forgive her if she found out that it was Will who was the other girl in Caleb's life. On the other hand, Will did have people on her side. Irma, Taranee, and Hay-Lin were busy trying to figure out what kind of spell had been put on Will and Caleb—as well as exactly _why_ the spell had been implemented. In the meanwhile, Caleb had been warned via Blunk to stay as far away from Will as possible. Or at least until the spell could be broken. Unfortunately, Cornelia was on a roll; she had dragged Will to every possible hideout in town.

"Hey," Cornelia brightened up and glanced around with eagerness. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Will sniffed the air and then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "God, that smells horrible!"

"Blunk, we can smell you so get your butt out here, and you better bring Caleb with you!" ordered Cornelia placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. With what seemed to be an air of reluctance, Caleb and Blunk crawled out from behind a trash receptacle only a few feet away from Will and Cornelia. Instinctively, Will took a small step forward. Cornelia didn't notice as she was busy squealing in delight and throwing herself into Caleb's arms the second he was on his feet.

Clearing her throat and trying to avoid Caleb's eyes, Will took a few steps backwards until she was bunched up against the brick wall. "Well, it looks like my work here is done. I'll just leave the two of you alone and be on my way…" her voice trailed off as Cornelia glared at her.

"Oh no you don't," warned the blonde girl stepping away from Caleb and going over to grab Will by the arm. "You have to talk to Caleb, remember? Blunk and I will wait for you guys in the park until you're done talking."

Caleb waved his hands in front of him in an attempt to ward off Cornelia and Will. "Nah, I'm good. Maybe we can, uh, talk, later?" he asked hopefully. But Cornelia would have none of it; she simply pushed Will into Caleb. Caleb caught Will as she stumbled, and slowly felt all logic flee his mind.

"Uh, sure, Corny…we'll catch you…later," mumbled Will breathlessly as she allowed herself to get lost in Caleb's eyes. Cornelia didn't even hear her as she was already on her way out of the alley with Blunk protesting in her arms.

"Let Blunk go! Got to stay with Caleb! Got to protect Caleb from himself!"

"Hi," breathed Caleb brushing a strand of hair away from Will's face.

"Hi."

"We're gonna be in a lot of trouble later, aren't we?"

Will closed her eyes as Caleb rested his forehead on hers. "Yeah," she replied quietly. "A _lot_ of trouble."

"Remind me to thank Phobos later," whispered Caleb lowering his mouth towards Will's.

"Mmm." Whatever Will had been planning on saying was drowned out in the resulting kiss. Will felt Caleb wrap his arms around her as he pulled her closer to his chest. Caleb softly nibbled on her bottom lip until Will gave a quiet moan and opened her mouth wider for him to access.

All senses disappeared for the couple as Caleb's lips began the descent down to Will's throat, pulling down her turtleneck, revealing the pale flesh and, of course, hickey. Will's eyes fluttered open briefly as the love bite began to burn, starting a fire deep within both Will and Caleb. What had started out as a gentle tug of hearts was quickly becoming a heated passion.

Caleb barely comprehended the fact that Will's lips had found his own again. All his mind could register was the fact that her kisses were becoming more urgent. The older teen felt his body being pushed against the brick wall and Will pressing her petite frame into his. Sensations he had thought he would never feel with her began to stir. Will's mouth hungrily searched Caleb's as her hands tried to unbutton his coat. Caleb didn't miss a beat as his hands reached down to help with the offending buttons, his mouth never leaving Will's. The second his coat was unbuttoned it was pulled off and tossed to the ground; but, Will and Caleb were already working on Will's coat.

In the deep recesses of her mind, Will struggled to resurface with clarity—anything that would end this kiss. She knew things were getting out of hand…unfortunately, other forces were at work. And as luck would have it, when Caleb's hands touched the skin underneath her turtleneck, Will decided all logic could rot in hell.

Caleb's fingers brushed Will's skin, moving further and further up her shirt just as her small hands were working their way up his chest. Sure this was wrong…but given the choice between spells and reality, Caleb was going to have to root for the spells this time around. Who knew evil could be so satisfying?

Just as Caleb's fingers began to fumble with the back of Will's bra, a single thing shattered through the foggy minds of the ensnared couple, briefly breaking the enchantment.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Cornelia.

**A/N—It's been a little while…sorry about that. Hope this keeps y'all busy until a later date. Thanks for the great reviews. **


	5. Part V

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Part V**

"What the _hell_ is going on?" repeated Cornelia. Will and Caleb jumped away from each other in surprise. Their hearts were beating a mile a minute as they stared at Cornelia.

"Duck and cover!" hollered Irma running down the alley way. Cornelia shrieked and dropped to the ground just as Irma grabbed Caleb and Will by the hands, forcing them to continue running with her.

"What's going on?" demanded Caleb as the trio ran as fast as they could away from Cornelia and the alley way.

"Taranee and Hay-Lin are going to try and calm her down. And I think they're gonna try and explain what's going on," answered Irma refusing to slow their pace.

"Oh," said Will, "so you guys know what kind of spell it is?"

"Nope, not a clue. But with Cornelia on our side, she might want to try and find a cure faster. You know, considering the fact that you guys were trying to undress each other in an alley way. Honestly, you couldn't think to find somewhere a little cleaner to try and have sex in?"

Will stopped short. "Oh my god, we were…we were about…oh my god!"

Caleb and Irma also came to a stop, with Irma keeping a fair amount of distance between her two friends. "Oh man," groaned Caleb shaking his head. "This is starting to get out of hand."

"You're telling me. We had to pull straws to see who was gonna baby-sit you two for the rest of the day. Can you believe _I _pulled the short straw?" muttered Irma crossing her arms across her chest.

"Irma, this is serious," pouted Will beginning to pace back and forth in her spot. Partly to keep herself warm as her coat was still back in the alley.

"I know it is," replied Irma, her teasing manner vanishing. "But we've got to handle this maturely. This means you two have _got_ to keep your hands off of each other!"

Caleb snorted. "Yeah, because we all know how well that's been working so far."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Irma raised her hands in protest. "I'm not even getting paid for this."

"So what do we do now?" asked Will pausing mid-step. She turned to look at Irma, neatly avoiding Caleb's gaze. She refused to get lost in his eyes again—there was no way in hell she was about to make another spectacle of herself.

Irma shrugged. "There isn't much we can do…unless we get Hay-Lin's grandmother involved…and I don't think we should do that. She gets cranky about teens and sex used in the same sentence."

"Oh, for crying out loud—we didn't even get that far!" exclaimed Caleb throwing his hands in the air.

"Yet," muttered Irma shuddering. "And if by some chance you guys _do _do the deed, would you keep it to yourselves—oh, and use protection. I'm not gonna baby-sit any little Will's or little Caleb's in the future. You got that?"

"That's it, I say we go to Meridian and find Phobos ourselves." Will was fuming. She wanted control of her bodily urges again. She was getting a little tired of someone else running the show, especially considering the fact that she was supposed to be happy with Matt.

"Will's got a point…we can go and search him out. Elyon would know where to look. We go and ask her for help. Heck, maybe she can break the spell while we're there," agreed Caleb.

"And _then_ we kill Phobos for good—no more exiling…I want blood. _Lots and lots of blood_," muttered Will darkly.

"Glad to know my parents can trust you with my little brother sometimes," said Irma making a face. Will gave her friend a small smile. It wasn't like she wanted to be so blood thirsty, but someone had to, and it might as well be her since she was the one under the spell.

Caleb cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both girls. "So, you think Cornelia calmed down yet? I'm freezing."

"Me too," added Will as another sharp breeze hit her body. She had goose bumps everywhere.

"You know," started Caleb slyly, "I bet I could fix that for you real quick."

"Ew, gross!" cried out Irma. "Dear God, please don't continue. Some of us would like to stay innocent a while longer!"

"So a trip to Meridian, huh?" repeated Will nodding her head absently.

"Yes! God, you two act like you're in heat. It's disgusting!" Irma pushed Caleb ahead of her and Will, forcing him to lead the way back to the alley.

"It sure felt like it," murmured Caleb under his breath.

"Not listening!" Irma placed her fingers in her ears and began singing to herself as the trio continued walking.

By the time they got back to the alley Cornelia was sitting stock still against a wall. Blunk was waving his hands back and forth in front of her face, but the blonde didn't seem to see him. Standing at her feet were Hay-Lin and Taranee, both with pained expressions on their faces.

"How is she?" whispered Caleb moving to pick his and Will's coats off the ground. He tossed Will her coat as he pulled his own back on.

"Well," started Taranee slowly, "there was a lot of screaming and crying in the beginning—I think she finally lost her voice."

Hay-Lin nodded in agreement. "Basically, she's in total shock. I don't know if she'll ever be the same again."

"But it's just a spell. Once we break it then everything can go back to normal," pointed out Will with a frown.

"Yeah, but we haven't exactly gotten that far yet," replied Taranee.

"What d'ya mean?" demanded Irma with a quizzical look on her face.

"Corny is still recovering from seeing Will and Caleb in make-out mode. Though, we did try to explain about the spell and Phobos when she lost her voice…but I think it went in one ear and right out the other." Hay-Lin glanced over at Will who was leaning against the wall opposite Cornelia.

"I think we should go to Meridian," said Will finally. "That's where this whole mess started. I think we should go there and end it once and for all."

Taranee sighed. "That's the best idea I've heard all day. We can go tomorrow after school—it's a Friday, so it'll be easier to explain why we're out so late again."

"Okay…so we meet in the alley behind the restaurant?" suggested Hay-Lin.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Irma with a yawn. "Hey Corny, need me to make sure you get home safe? I don't think we should leave you by yourself for a while."

Cornelia looked up at Irma with a dark glare. Then she directed her gaze at Will. "I can't believe you!" she hissed. "Tomorrow when we go to Meridian, we don't leave until that curse is broken!"

"It's a done deal," Caleb spoke up in a reassuring manner, hoping to ward off another argument with the blonde. Her bark was definitely ten times worse than her bite. The group sighed in relief as Cornelia simply nodded. Just as they thought things had calmed down, another voice intruded upon their temporary peace.

"Will!" Matt jogged down the alley and gave Will a quick kiss on the lips. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought you wanted to study for history tonight?"

Will took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. For a minute there she had thought Matt had learned about the kisses with Caleb. "Yeah, I do. We can go now if you want; we're done here, aren't we?" Will glanced around at her friends who all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go to the library then." Matt took Will's hand in his own and the pair waved good-bye as they walked out of the alley.

"About time!" exclaimed Cornelia. She turned around to give Caleb a piece of her mind—one part for cheating on her, and the other to scold him for taking advantage of Will—but Caleb was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," she murmured in surprise, "where'd Caleb go?"

"And for that matter, where's Blunk?" added Irma scratching her head.

"Hopefully Blunk is watching Caleb like a hawk," sighed Taranee.

"Oh, he will be. I stuffed some garbage into Caleb's coat pockets. Blunk will follow him around the world if he has to," giggled Hay-Lin.

**The Library:**

"I'm glad we got to study tonight," murmured Matt wrapping his arms around Will.

"Me too. I miss it just being the two of us," replied Will with a content sigh. It had been a nice evening. Will had managed to get through it without thinking of Caleb once. Alright, she _had_ thought of him a couple of times—but it meant nothing to her…right?

"I can walk you home."

Will smiled at the thought, but politely refused. "Nah, it's out of your way. I'll be fine. Besides, I know you're still under the curfew with your parents. They'd be pissed if you came home late again. Remember what happened last time? You couldn't see me for a week. I don't want to go through that again."

"Alright, alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"You got yourself a date," stated Will. Matt grinned and gave his girlfriend one last kiss before heading down the sidewalk. Will watched him until he had disappeared before letting out a deep breath.

"Caleb, I know you're there," called out Will after a minute. The air was silent, but after a minute Caleb dropped down from a nearby tree. His coat was missing; he had discovered the garbage in it and decided to abandon it for Blunk to find.

"How long did you know I was there?" he asked shuffling his feet on the ground.

"Since you followed Matt and me to the library."

"Oh, you knew about that?"

Will made a face. "It was kind of hard to miss, considering you weren't really trying to hide yourself very well. I'm surprised Matt didn't notice you."

"Sorry," apologized Caleb with sincerity.

"What's the deal? I thought we agreed to stay away from each other."

Caleb shrugged. "I couldn't help it. I didn't like the idea of you and him alone together."

"Matt's my boyfriend. It'd be abnormal if we _weren't _alone together," stated Will.

"Yeah…it still bothers me though."

Will shook her head and brushed past Caleb, ignoring the tingling sensation running through her body as she started the long walk home.

"I don't think it's because of the spell though!" shouted Caleb after Will had walked a few feet away. Will paused to turn around and eye her friend apprehensively.

"What are talking about?" she questioned in confusion.

Caleb came to stand a few feet in front of Will, trying to form the correct words in his mind. "I've had all day to think about it, and I don't think a lot of what's happening has to do with the spell. The first kiss wasn't because of the spell, Will. That was because I thought I needed practice in kissing. But the next few were due to the spell. Whenever we get within a certain distance of each other…like now, we lose control. But when we're apart…Will, I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my mind all the time now. _That _can't be because of a stupid spell. I think there's something between us…something that enhances the spell to make us…lust for one another. Tell me I'm right. Tell me that you feel the same way," breathed Caleb closing the distance between them.

Will felt his breath on her lips as he waited for an answer. "I'd be lying," she whispered, "if I said I didn't feel the same way."

"Then why are fighting it?" hissed Caleb wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because we aren't in complete control…because you have Cornelia—"

"She's in the past—"

"I have Matt—"

"Forget him," and with that Caleb fastened his lips to Will's once more. Will felt a thrilling sensation run from head to toe as she lost herself in the kiss. Maybe Caleb was right, maybe there really _was _something between them. But would it be worth it in the end?

The kiss intensified as Will felt her hickey start to burn once more. Caleb's lips nibbled at her ear, causing Will to groan. "We…can't…" she murmured softly.

"Not…here," agreed Caleb.

"Not…no…" Will lost her train of thought as Caleb's hand moved up and down the skin of her back. "My…place…no…one…there…"

Caleb broke away from Will briefly staring down at her with a foggy mind. The spell had finally kicked in, and neither one could think coherently anymore. "You sure?"

Will nodded as she felt the hickey singe her skin. Anything to stop the pain on her neck. Caleb nodded absently and took Will by the hand. They half ran, half jogged down the street and towards Will's apartment complex. Will felt like a crook as she and Caleb snuck up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and tentatively pushed it opened. The apartment was still dark, meaning her mom hadn't made it home from her date yet.

Of course, there was always the chance her mom wouldn't come home that night. And as Caleb's lips crashed against hers, Will prayed her mom would stay over at her boyfriend's house. Because she wasn't sure she would be able to explain this, whatever it was, to her mom. Then again, Will wasn't sure she would be able to explain it to herself come morning.

Those thoughts were pushed aside as Caleb and Will hungrily tore at each other's clothing on the way to her bedroom. Who needed logic? It was highly overrated anyway.

**A/N—Sorry this one took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. Hope you like it, I'll try and update soon. **


	6. Part VI

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

**Part VI**

Will groaned as her alarm clock went off. She stretched out an arm and shut it off, then turned over. Her eyes flew open when her body came in contact with warm skin. Staring right back at her was Caleb. A very naked Caleb.

Before Will could open her mouth to speak, the front door of the apartment slammed shut, and her mother's voice floated through the air. "Will, are you up? I know I'm a little late…I slept over at Rick's place—he doesn't believe in alarm clocks! Will?"

"I'm up!" shouted Will her eyes never leaving Caleb's. The red headed girl gasped as she heard her mother fumbling with the door knob. In a flash Will pushed Caleb out of her bed and prayed he would hide underneath it. Caleb took the hint and vanished under the bed as Will pulled her covers tightly around her, sitting up and turning around in time to greet her mom.

"Hey mom, how was your date?"

"Fine. Hurry up and get ready for school. I passed Taranee on my way home—I would've stopped to pick her up, but I'm _really_ really late. I'm going to hop in the shower, okay? I'll see you later." Mrs. Vandom gave Will a quick kiss on the forehead before retreating from the bedroom. Will breathed in relief as soon as the door was shut.

"Can I come out now?" hissed Caleb sticking his head up from the floor to glance at Will who was blushing a bright red. Will nodded and tightened her grip on her covers as she got on her feet and made her way over to her dresser. She yanked out some clothing and then stepped inside her closet, shutting it tight behind her.

Caleb rolled his eyes and went about searching for his clothes, pulling them on as fast as he could. By the time Will reemerged Caleb was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed with his chin in his hands.

"We," started Will motioning at the two of them, "are so screwed."

"That thought has crossed my mind—_many _times within the last five minutes. Do you remember anything?" asked Caleb glancing up at Will.

"No, but I am sore in a particular area. Did we…?"

Caleb nodded slowly. "I think so. I vaguely remember…certain parts of…last night…mostly I remember your…well, I'm sure you get the idea."

"Cornelia is _never _going to forgive me. Oh God, my mom is gonna send me to a convent!"

"Whoa now, no one has to know about this. I say we keep it between you and me," said Caleb jumping to his feet.

Will hung her head with a frustrated groan. "You're joking, right? Something this big you want to keep a secret? Caleb, I'm not sure we even used protection."

"I think we did."

"Oh really? And how do you know, considering the fact that you already mentioned you vaguely remembered certain things?" demanded Will placing her hands on her hips.

Caleb tried to give Will a reassuring smile, one that only fell at the look on her face. "There's a condom under the bed."

Will's face went white as she placed a hand on her mouth. Things weren't starting to look so good.

"Will? You ready for school?" called Taranee from outside Will's doorway.

"Uh…one more minute!"

Caleb sighed and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Will's forehead. "We'll talk later. I'll see you—" He never finished his sentence as Taranee opened the door and entered the room.

Taranee froze in her tracks as she stared at Will and Caleb. Will quickly shut the door, pulling the dark haired girl into the room. "Oh no," murmured Taranee wrinkling her nose. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" questioned Will hopefully.

"You did!"

"Eat breakfast? Was great, but I think I'll be going now." Caleb turned to climb out the window when he someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from his escape. Turning around, Caleb winced as Taranee glared at him reproachfully.

"We gave you one rule: hands off of each other. Why is that so hard?"

Will made a face as she rubbed her forehead warily. "Would you believe this is all just some dream?"

"I hope for all our sake's it's a dream, otherwise Cornelia is going to wipe the floor with you. Oh man, we can't tell Cornelia! She'll kill me too!" Taranee shuddered. That was definitely something that couldn't happen to her—she liked being alive.

"Great," smiled Caleb cheerfully patting Taranee on the back. "So it's settled, we keep our mouths shut, go to Meridian today and break the spell."

Taranee nodded along absently. "Yeah, and then you and Will get married and we all live happily ever after."

Will frowned. "Married? Are you insane?"

"If you can sleep with Caleb, then you can marry him. Trust me on this would ya? The only way for the three of us to make it out of this mess alive—without Cornelia throwing a temper tantrum for being left out of the loop—is for you two to get hitched. This way, everything's legal, and Cornelia can get over herself," replied Taranee.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night, did you?" asked Caleb after a while.

"No, Cornelia kept me on the phone for almost six hours going on and on and on and on about your little make-out fest earlier. I fell asleep on her twice, and then she threatened to wake my parents up if I didn't take notes." Taranee turned to Will with a curious look on her face. "Did you know that Cornelia thinks this whole spell thing is just an excuse to steal Caleb from her?"

"Really? That's…that's great. Not shocking though…but maybe that's because I can't get my mind over the fact that I just slept with Caleb. I cheated on my boyfriend. Aren't there laws against that kind of stuff?" babbled Will running a hand through her hair nervously.

Caleb pulled Will into a hug, murmuring into her ear. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this…worse comes to worse and then we'll just get married."

"This is serious," protested Will pulling away from Caleb slightly.

"I know. I'm just as scared and confused as you are, Will."

"But you don't show it."

"Yeah, probably because I'm more afraid of Cornelia than any other consequences from last night."

Taranee snorted. "Man, you guys have it bad for each other. Just wait until you're married, you're going to be one of those couples that can't live without each other. Hey, and just so you know, if you guys have kids, I'm not babysitting."

Caleb chuckled and gave Will a small kiss on the lips before climbing out the window. Will watched him climb down the tree and then head down the sidewalk. "You sure this isn't some kind of dream?" she murmured to Taranee as Will followed her friend out of her room. The two girls left the apartment and walked towards the school.

"I'm really staring to wish it was. Are you okay? I mean, last night, did you guys really have…sex?"

Will bit her lip as she contemplated the question. "I honestly don't have an answer for that. I assume we did since I hurt…down there, and Caleb found a…you know, under the bed. But I don't remember anything. I remember talking to Caleb at the library after Matt left and—Matt! Oh, I am so screwed! How can I ever face Matt again?"

"Well, maybe you should start by putting a bag on your head," suggested Taranee softly. Will gave her friend a quizzical look until Taranee pointed a couple of feet ahead of them. Standing together on the sidewalk were the last two people Will wanted to see.

Cornelia and Matt. Talking. Whispering. And looking at her…

Matt's jaw tightened as he and Will caught eyes. He looked furious, and Cornelia looked triumphant. Will gulped as she and Taranee came to a dead halt.

"Think he knows about the make-out yesterday?" whispered Will softly.

"Which one?" mumbled Taranee.

"I don't think it matters at this point."

"Well then, yeah, I think he knows."

"That's what I was afraid of." Will felt tears forming in her eyes as she and Matt continued to stare at one another, and then, Will began to feel a deep anger rising up inside of her as her gaze shifted over to Cornelia.

"What are you going to do?" questioned Taranee noticing Will's eyes flash with rage. For an answer Will launched herself across the short distance, tackling Cornelia to the ground.

"Alrighty," murmured Taranee to herself, "revenge it is."

**A/N—I know this one took a little longer than usual, but the semester is almost up and I really need to get a bunch of stuff done, so be patient with me. My updates are going to be a little more spatial than even I'm used to. Hope this chapter keeps you entertained until the next one.**


	7. Part VII

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this.**

**Part VII**

"Get off me!" shrieked Cornelia the second she hit the ground.

"I hate you! I hate you! How could you do this to me?" demanded Will tugging on Cornelia's blonde tresses.

"Because! Because you stole Caleb from me!" By now Cornelia was sobbing. Will instantly let go and scooted away from the blonde. Cornelia sat up and wiped away her tears. "I know I messed up. I just…I've liked Caleb for so long that I didn't want to lose him…and to you? No offense, Will, but you aren't exactly the type of girl that could steal a guy from someone else."

Will chuckled as she too wiped away some tears. "Cornelia, what you have to realize is that I never meant for this to happen. It was out of my hands."

"I know, but it didn't stop me from being insanely jealous. I'm sorry, Will."

"Me too," murmured Will softly. The red head glanced up at Matt who was running a hand through his hair anxiously.

"Uh…Will…I…you…I think it'd be best if we…you know…broke up for a while…I really don't know how to handle this…I…I gotta run. I can't be late for class." Matt turned on his heels and sprinted towards the school house with Will watching his every move.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" asked Cornelia shrinking down with fear.

Will flinched as she thought of a reason for Cornelia to kill _her_ rather than the other way around. "How about we kill Phobos together? He's the reason everything has gotten so out of hand."

Taranee breathed in relief as Cornelia and Will helped each other onto their feet without killing one another. "Maybe we should find Hay-Lin and Irma and skip school today. I don't know how much longer we can hold out with this spell. Everything's going crazy now."

Cornelia nodded in agreement. "Totally. I _so_ wouldn't mind skipping English today. Did you ever get the feeling that Shakespeare is just mocking true love? Everyone dies!"

"Cornelia, we're reading _Romeo and Juliet_—they're supposed to die in the name of true love," pointed out Will making a face.

"Whatever, I totally think Romeo was wasting his time on Juliet. She wasn't even that pretty," replied Cornelia flipping a strand of hair over her shoulders. "Oo, look! It's Hay-Lin and Irma and…Blunk…god, he _really_ needs to take a bath."

"Just hold your nose—you don't notice the smell so much then," advised Taranee with a laugh.

"I kinda have to agree with Cornelia," murmured Will wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Blunk needs to learn personal hygiene. We have to be breaking a million health codes hanging around him. It's unsanitary."

"What is?" asked Hay-Lin as she, Irma and Blunk joined their friends.

"C'mon, we'll tell you on the way." Will motioned for the group to follow her.

"Uh, shouldn't we be going to school?" questioned Irma with a frown.

"I don't think that skipping one day of school is going to hurt us," called back Will. Irma and Hay-Lin watched in surprise as both Cornelia and Taranee hurried after Will.

"Did we just walk into the _Twilight Zone_?" hissed Irma as she and Hay-Lin followed suit.

"The what zone?" Hay-Lin drew a blank face, causing Irma to hit her own forehead in annoyance.

"Never mind."

"Where we go?" asked Blunk running to keep up with his friends. "Should Blunk find Caleb?"

"I think it won't hurt to leave Caleb out of this one," said Taranee as Will and Cornelia exchanged wary looks. "Lord knows how long before Corny and Will tore each other apart with him around."

"Did we miss something this morning?" demanded Irma.

Taranee shook her head in exasperation. "You don't even want to know."

"Well Blunk want to find Caleb. Blunk don't think girls going to Meridian alone good idea. Blunk get Caleb."

"That's a great idea," stated Hay-Lin nodding appreciatively at Blunk's good intentions. "Why don't you try and hunt Caleb down while we go and wait for him in Meridian?"

Blunk didn't need to be asked twice as he bounded out of sight in search of his good friend. Will sighed. "Good," she whispered to Cornelia. "That gives us more than enough time to try and find Phobos and break the spell without Caleb around. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to fight over him in the midst of battle."

"No kidding," agreed Cornelia glancing back at their friends who were struggling to keep up with Will and Cornelia. "The sooner we break the spell, the sooner we can fix this mess."

Will nodded and bit her tongue to stay quiet. Sooner of later she would have to let Cornelia know what had happened between herself and Caleb. But Will really didn't want to lose a friend. Even if it was Cornelia, because despite her shallowness, the blonde was still Will's friend. And in the end all that would matter would be friendship. Of course, Will only felt that way when Caleb wasn't around.

After a while the girls made it to an empty alley way. Will pulled out the heart and quickly opened up a doorway into Meridian. She glanced at the other girls and watched as they readied themselves to transform into the witch selves. Will breathed out her incantation and within minutes the girls were in their battle forms.

"Alright," announced Hay-Lin clapping her hands together. "Let's go kick some monster ass!"

"If you say so," said Irma with an indifferent shrug. "But if my parents find out I skipped school today I'm gonna kill you guys first."

"Party pooper," muttered Cornelia under her breath. Irma made a face but didn't speak up as she followed the rest of the team into the portal. The second the girls were on the other side they realized they had made a horrible mistake. Cedric stood in his snake form, arms crossed along with various other monsters. Only, the other monsters held weapons pointed straight at the girls.

"Turn around," croaked Taranee. Irma turned to retreat back into the portal but found her self face to face with more monsters. The portal had disappeared.

"Uh, big problem guys. The portal's gone," murmured Irma.

"Then lets fly!" shrieked Cornelia flapping her wings.

"How?" hissed Taranee. "Our wings are gone!"

"This can't be happening," repeated Will over and over to herself as she and the other girls backed up into one another.

"Now what do we do?" moaned Taranee glancing around at the menacing monsters staring straight back at her with fangs bared.

Hay-Lin shot her arms up into the air. "What?" she replied upon noticing the looks her friends gave her. "Obviously we're surrounded. What else are we supposed to do? Besides, all hostages put their hands in the air when they give up."

"She has the right idea," sighed Will putting her arms into the air as well. "It's not like our powers are working right now any way."

"Man, what did we do to deserve this?" groaned Irma as she, Taranee, and Cornelia put their hands up slowly.

"Better yet, how did this happen?" questioned Cornelia simply.

"It was all my doing," came a cold voice. The girls looked up in shock to see who had spoken.

"No way," breathed Will shaking her head in denial.

"Please tell me this is all a dream." Taranee rubbed her eyes to no avail. She wasn't dreaming.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble," said Hay-Lin keeping her hands up in the air for all to see.

Cornelia's eyes widened and then fluttered shut as she fainted backwards into Irma's arms. Irma's breath was knocked out of her as she struggled to hold Cornelia up. "A little help here, guys."

But no one was paying attention. All eyes were drawn to the slim figure of Elyon.

**A/N—I know, I know, it's been way too long. I am so so so sorry. I just couldn't figure out where to go from the last chapter, but today I decided you guys had waited long enough. So here it is, the latest chapter. Enjoy.**


	8. Part VIII

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff.**

**Part VIII**

"Are you sure they went this way?" demanded Caleb. He was running at break neck speed through abandoned alleys, fruitlessly searching for Will and the other girls.

Behind him Blunk was panting raggedly as he tried to keep up with the human boy. "Is Blunk sure?" huffed the dirty creature with a snort. "Does Blunk eat trash?"

"You better be right about this." Caleb skidded to a halt and blew out his breath in frustration. "I'm gonna kill Will for going to Meridian without me! Does she know how dangerous that is? Phobos is back! He's not going to be merciful. He's out for revenge! Complete and total revenge!"

"Blunk tired. Can we eat now?" With a heavy sigh Blunk dropped to the ground as Caleb leaned against the brick wall.

"Why didn't she want me to go?" he moaned quietly. "She can't stop Phobos on her own…"

"No, she can't," whispered a soft voice in agreement. Caleb and Blunk looked questioningly at a nearby trash can. With bated breaths they peered over the silver can to find the last person they had ever expected to see on Earth sitting in a dejected heap of torn clothing and cardboard.

Elyon.

**Meanwhile:**

"Elyon?" gasped Will shaking her head, hoping that somehow the person standing before her would turn into someone—anyone else.

"In the flesh. Who were you expecting? Big, bad Phobos? He's long gone. I'm all that's left," returned Elyon in a clipped tone of voice.

"But you're supposed to be on _our_ side," said Hay-Lin dropping her hands to her sides. It took way too much effort keeping them up. They had gone numb with all the blood rushing downwards.

"Oomph." All eyes were drawn to Irma as she slipped to the ground after struggling to support herself and Cornelia. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Keep talkin' blondie."

Elyon's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You brats have gotten on my nerves for ages now. I'm sick and tired of everyone cheering you on. What the hell did _you_ do to deserve so much glory? I'm the one who's in charge! I had to overcome Phobos to return Meridian to its original peaceful state. All you did was rescue me!"

"And destroy Phobos, banish Cedric, exile Miranda, save your people, help rebuild the country," added Taranee ticking off each item on her fingers. "Nah, we didn't do a thing."

"Enough!" The girls winced at the shrill sound that came from Elyon's mouth.

Irma stuck a finger in her ear. "Sheesh, I think I blew an ear drum."

"No kidding," agreed Will crossing her arms in front of her chest. "She's a bit cranky isn't she?"

"Maybe it's that time of the month?" suggested Hay-Lin with a shrug of her shoulders. "What? I know you guys were all thinking the same thing."

"Drama…high school…I want my dolly," murmured Cornelia twitching on the ground, yet not fully awakening.

"Then again it _could_ be that she has some repressed issues she hasn't dealt with yet. My guess is that _we're _the reason she's so pissed," stated Taranee softly.

"What is there to be pissed about at sixteen? She hasn't learned to drive yet! It's not like she can possibly have road rage!" hissed Irma pushing Cornelia off her and getting back on her feet.

"Judging by the monsters," started Hay-Lin innocently, "I'd say there might be a lot she's pissed about."

**Elsewhere:**

"Elyon?" repeated Caleb in shock. The petite blonde looked up mournfully.

"I've messed up," she stated softly.

"What? How?"

"I tried out a new spell...and it didn't exactly work the way I had thought it would."

Caleb crouched down in front of Elyon, wearily scratching his head. "What spell?"

"There's just so much to do in Meridian…I couldn't find time to get everything done myself, and a lot of the people were starting to think I couldn't handle my title. So I tried to duplicate myself so that I could get twice as much done, you know? But something went haywire and now there's this me and then there's another me.

"What kind of 'another me' are we talking about?"

Elyon twitched her fingers nervously. "An angry me. The me that blames Cornelia, Will, Taranee, Irma and Hay-Lin for everything that's happened to me. The me that wants…revenge."

Caleb nodded absently. "Right, so now would be a good time for you to say that you have a counter spell—or even a plan to get rid of the new me, and when that's all said and done it's time for you to learn all about delegation of duty."

"That'd be great," said Elyon slowly, "if I actually knew a counter spell or had a plan. So far I've gotten…here."

"Blunk thinks that is a good start!" crowed Blunk triumphantly. Caleb silenced him with a dark glare.

Turning back to Elyon, Caleb continued to speak, "I think you'd better get us to Meridian. Your friends are already there trying to break a _different _spell."

"Oh, you mean the one that put on you and Will? The Eternal Love Spell?" Elyon perked up at the thought.

"You know about that one?" asked Caleb suspiciously.

Elyon blushed sheepishly. "I had always thought there was something between you and Will…so I thought I'd help it along, only…I don't think I'm very good at spell casting. The Eternal Love Spell that I wanted was only meant to make you and Will declare how you felt about each other…not make you lust for each other. Sorry about that. But the good news is that there's a counter spell—and I actually know how to cast it correctly."

"Wait, I thought Phobos cast that spell on me and Will." Caleb frowned.

"Actually, it was more like the Evil Me pretending to be Phobos casting my spell…hmm, now that I think about it, maybe Evil Me tinkered with the spell. She might be trying to break the girls apart through jealousy. Cornelia would've fallen into that trap easily. She's not very bright when it comes to true love."

"Great, nice to know that you support your best friend in all that she does and thinks."

"Hey, you would've figured it out eventually. Besides, I already found Cornelia's other half."

"Would it by any chance be Matt?" questioned Caleb hopefully.

Elyon shook her head. "No, Matt and Irma belong together. Actually there's this really cute stable hand that Cornelia would just love to meet. Trust me, they're soul mates."

"Okay. I think we'd better get back to Meridian now. Who knows what the Evil You is doing to the girls."

"Good luck. I'm pretty evil when I have to be," replied Elyon flippantly.

"And oh so modest," muttered Caleb under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Blunk thinks Elyon has super hearing like Cornelia has super nose," announced Blunk with a laugh.

Caleb shook his head in amusement. "Anyone that can smell you doesn't _need _a nose."

**Meridian:**

"Ouch! Would you stop stepping on the back of my feet!" snapped Irma irritably. "I'm walking as fast as I can with you freak-o's surrounding me."

The girls had been rounded up like cattle with monsters all around them and forced to march towards the castle. Cedric was even hoisting Cornelia over one of his scaly shoulders. The blonde hadn't woken up once, and the girls were starting to get worried. Cedric smelled twice as bad as Blunk did. Cornelia was really out of it not to wake up and scream at the smell.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Hay-Lin. "My feet are tired."

"Like I care?" called back Elyon waspishly.

"If you gave us back our wings we could just fly," remarked Taranee.

"Yeah, all the way back to Earth you cowards."

Will made a face. "She's meaner than I gave her credit for. Does anyone else remember her being such a bitch?"

"Yeah, when she and Cornelia got into it over that pizza delivery guy once," replied Irma.

"I remember," agreed Hay-Lin with a chuckle. "In the end he chose Taranee over Elyon and Cornelia."

"Oh yeah," sighed Taranee wistfully. "He was really hot wasn't he? Man, those were the days. Now look at us, we're hanging out with overgrown apes that don't know the meaning of personal hygiene."

"Do you brats _have _to talk? You're giving me a headache!" Elyon gave a frustrated moan and rubbed her temples.

Will dutifully ignored her. "Remember when we went to that fantasy movie and Cornelia and Elyon thought it was about a fantasy _date_ rather than dragons and unicorns and the like?"

"How could I forget?" laughed Irma. "Cornelia screamed so loud the fat guy next to me peed his pants! I thought she was going to have a stroke!"

Hay-Lin nodded enthusiastically. "And Elyon demanded her money back saying it was false advertisement. God, we weren't allowed back to the theater for a whole month after that. I remember because my parents had gotten a phone call from the theater manager."

"Yeah, what happened to all that stuff we used to do together?" asked Taranee quietly. "We don't do much together anymore, except practice using our powers every once in a while."

"We grew up," replied Irma sadly. "We entered high school and finally grew up."

"I miss those days," murmured Will quietly.

"Me too," added Hay-Lin. "We should start hanging out every Friday night and just have girl time. Eat pizza, watch movies all night long, go rollerblading—"

"Or ice skating!" Taranee perked up at the thought.

"You know, that sounds great," said Irma. "We totally need to catch up. I have so much to tell you guys…especially about this _really _hot baseball player in my math class."

Taranee grinned at Will. "Will has something _big _to tell us."

"Oh man. I thought we weren't gonna talk about that?" groaned Will wincing.

"Cornelia isn't even listening," pointed out Taranee with a glint in her eye.

"What's this?" demanded Irma.

"Yeah," huffed Hay-Lin, "what don't we know about Will?"

"That she's not a virgin," whispered Taranee loudly. Irma's eyes widened in surprise as Hay-Lin mouthed a big "o".

"What do you mean she's not a virgin?" shrieked Cornelia her eyes blazing as she woke up with a start. She glared down at Cedric, pounding his arm. "Put me down you great ugly baboon! Will, if Caleb's the reason you're not a virgin I'm going to _kill _you!"

"I think it'd be best if we hurried it along!" shouted Will to Elyon who was still leading the pack.

"What for? This is the most excitement I've had all day," remarked Elyon slyly.

"You slept with Caleb? How could you?" Before Will could explain Cornelia had already tackled her to the ground. "I hate you! _I hate you!_"

**A/N: Another chapter done, isn't that nice? Hope you like this one. School is winding down, only two more weeks left for the semester. Enjoy!**


	9. Part IX

**Disclaimer: This stuff isn't mine, I'm sure you already knew that.**

**Part IX**

"Get off me!" screeched Will shoving Cornelia off her. Will scrambled to her feet just as Cornelia got back on hers. The petite red head dodged under the legs of a large monster and began to crawl out of the circle.

"Why didn't _I _think of that?" muttered Irma hitting herself on the forehead. Grabbing Taranee and Hay-Lin by the hands, Irma pointed at Cornelia on her hands and knees chasing after Will. The other two girls nodded in understanding and instantly dropped to the ground to crawl under the monsters' legs.

"Stop them, you idiots!" ordered Elyon realizing that the girls were escaping. Will stumbled into a running position with Cornelia right on her heels.

"Cornelia! Stop! Remember whose fault this is?" asked Will.

"Yeah—and oh is she gonna pay!" shrieked Cornelia. The two girls were now running straight for Elyon.

"What's going on—stop! Someone catch them!" Elyon's words jolted the monsters into movement—but not the way she had intended them. The monsters took off as one after the fleeing figures of Taranee, Hay-Lin, and Irma. Even Cedric was following in their wake.

"Gotcha!" crowed Will in triumph as she knocked Elyon to the ground. Cornelia skidded to a halt as Elyon gave them an angry look.

"You're going to pay for this!" she vowed.

"Huh, there's something strange about her," murmured Will hustling Elyon to her feet.

"You mean like the fact that _this _is not the real Elyon?" returned Cornelia shaking her head.

"You sure about that?" asked Will with a frown.

"Positive. The real Elyon would never take out her anger on me of all people. She's the silent type—this is why she writes in her journal."

"Then where's the real Elyon?"

"Right here," answered Caleb. Will and Cornelia turned around, carefully keeping an eye on the fake Elyon in case she tried to make a run for it. Standing ten feet away from them was Caleb, Blunk, and…Elyon.

"See, what did I tell you?" smirked Cornelia.

"Then who's she?" Will indicated the Elyon still sitting on the ground in a sulk.

Cornelia shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

"She's me," answered Elyon with a sigh from her position beside Caleb. "I'm really bad at casting spells. I tried to duplicate myself and instead I made a good me and a bad me. I'm really sorry. She's the one who messed up on the spell cast on you and Caleb, Will."

"As long as I have a face to punch for it, it's okay," murmured Will with a grin. The Elyon on the ground crossed her arms across her chest and began muttering under her breath about girls and spells and love.

"You sure it wasn't the crazy you that you made?" questioned Caleb scratching his head.

"I'm not crazy," retorted Elyon with a dark look on her face.

"Yeah, well," started Will glancing off into the distance where Taranee, Hay-Lin and Irma were still running like the wind with the monsters after them, "d'ya think you could just get rid of her so we can get our powers back?"

"And wings—don't forget the wings," added Cornelia hastily.

"Uh, sure. How?" asked Elyon blankly. Cornelia and Will turned to look at Elyon with disbelief on their faces.

"Are you kidding me?" demanded Cornelia. "You don't know how to get rid of her?"

"No-o-o-o, I was kinda hoping one of you might." Elyon tried for a small grin, but it faltered as Cornelia and Will exchanged wary glances.

"Well, we could ask Hay-Lin since her grandma knows every spell in the book," began Will slowly.

"But she's kind of busy right now, so I'm gonna try," finished Cornelia rubbing her hands together. Will quickly stepped away from the scheming blonde just as Caleb pushed Elyon behind him.

"Are you sure you even know what you're doing?" he asked as Cornelia began to circle the evil Elyon carefully.

"What's there to know? All I need to do is get rid of her, right? Seeing as how she's just a part of Elyon—a part we don't like anyway, considering the fact that she cast that spell on you and Will, well, I guess it doesn't really matter how I go about it, does it?"

"Did anyone actually understand that?" groaned Elyon glancing from behind Caleb. Both Will and Caleb shook their heads no as Blunk nodded yes. "Okay, just checking."

Cornelia finally stood still and tilted her head in wonder. "Yep," she said to no one in particular. "It'll do."

"What'll do?" hissed Will her eyes widening. Cornelia winked confidently and motioned for the evil Elyon to get on her feet. The evil blonde heaved a bored sigh and stood up straight and tall.

"Don't worry, you aren't gonna feel a thing." With those words Cornelia shoved a balled fist directly into Elyon's nose. The evil girl's eyes widened in surprise as she was knocked backwards. Black smoke gushed out of her nose instead of blood, seeping everywhere.

"Ew, gross. What did you do that for?" muttered the real Elyon wrinkling her own nose in disgust. Cornelia shrugged. No one spoke as they watched Evil Elyon fade away with the smoke.

"I took care of it, didn't I?" she murmured with a grin.

"From now on keep your hands to yourself," warned Will shaking her head.

"A little help!" cried out Irma running past the small group. Will and Cornelia glanced up in surprise as Taranee and Hay-Lin ran by screaming at the top of their lungs. Behind them the monsters jogged along, many of them out of breath.

"Allow me, I'm starting to feel like myself again," said Elyon coming to stand in front of Will and Cornelia. The young girl pushed up her sleeves and extended her arms out above her head. "Enough!" her voice boomed out, shaking the ground and causing the monsters to topple over one another.

Will felt herself about to tumble over as well, but was quickly hoisted up by Caleb who grinned down at her. Cornelia snorted and grabbed onto the other side of Will to stay steady on her feet.

"Away with you!" roared Elyon waving her arms about wildly. But instead of the monsters vanishing completely they turned into poppies. Elyon frowned and looked around at the vast poppy field that now covered the ground. "Huh, I miss calculated again."

"No kidding," agreed Irma getting to her feet and spitting poppies out of her mouth.

"At least you got rid of the monsters," added Hay-Lin brightly. "Flowers are a lot nicer to look at than monsters."

Taranee shook her head as she brushed petals off of her outfit. "Is this thing dry clean only? Because I can't afford another trip to the laundry-mat, last time Hay-Lin's grandma tried to wash it she almost shrunk this thing."

"She can cast any spell you want, but she hasn't quite mastered the washing machine," murmured Hay-Lin with a shrug.

"Speaking of spells," whispered Will gazing up at Caleb.

"Oh yeah, right." Elyon raised her hands above her head again, forcing everyone but Will and Caleb to duck for cover. "Here goes nothing."

"Wait, is this safe?" demanded Will clutching Caleb's hand desperately.

"Maybe if we close our eyes?" suggested Caleb with a tinge of panic in his voice.

"Love Renew Thyself!" yelled out Elyon. A bright flash of light enveloped Will and Caleb and just as quickly vanished.

"What just happened?" questioned Irma spitting out more poppies as she sat up.

"Hopefully a spell gone right," replied Taranee getting to her feet.

"Hey, a penny!" announced Hay-Lin holding a copper coin in the air.

"Did it work?" Cornelia turned to Elyon expectantly.

"Uh, I'm not sure," remarked Elyon truthfully as she studied Will and Caleb carefully. "Hey, guys, did it work?"

**A/N: Hey, another chapter done, the next one will sadly be the last. Thanks for all the reviews; I hope this chapter wasn't too unbelievable. **


	10. Part X

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

**Part X**

"Will! Wait up!" called out Cornelia running to catch up with the red head. Will rolled her eyes in amusement as Cornelia huffed all the way over to her.

"Maybe we should extend practice hours?" mused Will with a twinkle in her eyes. Cornelia made a face at the thought.

"Only if you want a slow death, Will Vandom. How'd you do on the English test?"

"How am I supposed to know? I just took it."

"Yeah, yeah, I did my essay on why Juliet shouldn't have drunk the poison."

Will frowned. "I thought you didn't like Juliet."

"Yeah, well, a girl can change her mind. 'Sides, Romeo wasn't even that hot," replied Cornelia waving her hand flippantly in the air.

Irma snorted as she joined the girls on the sidewalk. "This coming from the girl who wanted to kill Elyon for casting that spell on Will and Caleb in the first place."

"That is so yesterday. Besides, Caleb isn't half as cute as Jack," retorted Cornelia hotly.

"You've only known the guy two weeks," pointed out Taranee as she and Hay-Lin came over to the group.

"Well Elyon says he's my soul mate."

"Elyon also said that Matt was Irma's soul mate, and look how that's going," said Taranee evenly. Irma groaned.

"How _is _it going with Matt?" asked Hay-Lin curiously.

"Don't even asked," muttered Irma darkly. "He got himself invited over to dinner tomorrow night."

"That's not too bad," started Will with a shrug.

"My parents will be there. They're already planning a wedding." Irma shuddered at the thought. "Whose bright idea was it to let Elyon explain things to Matt? He's just like Cornelia—he believes in all the soul mate crap too!"

"It was either that or let Matt and Caleb duke it out over Will," chuckled Taranee.

"God, that was awful! I thought I was going to have to join a convent," moaned Will.

"Like it would have mattered," sighed Cornelia. "We all know that Caleb would have won. All we would have had to do was bring Blunk along—that would've been more than enough to knock Matt out."

"I'm just glad things are back to normal between us," announced Hay-Lin with a smile. "It got old seeing Will and Caleb making out—and then seeing Cornelia faint? Wasn't nearly as funny as I thought it should have been."

Cornelia flushed a bright red. "Hey, I was under emotional duress."

"Emotional duress my ass," replied Irma. "You freaked out and couldn't handle the pressure of letting Caleb go. The only reason you decided it was okay for him and Will to hook up was because you took one look at Jack and we couldn't get you to stop drooling."

"I don't drool."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Irma and Cornelia continued to argue as they walked down the sidewalk. Will sighed contentedly as she, Taranee, and Hay-Lin followed suit. "It's nice to be normal again," she said with a deep sigh.

"Yeah. So are we going to watch _Tuck Everlasting_ first, or should we watch _The Wedding Planner_?" questioned Hay-Lin.

"_The Wedding Planner_," answered Taranee and Will together and then they burst into giggles.

"Hey, wait up a sec," said Will pausing mid-step. Taranee, Hay-Lin, Cornelia, and Irma stopped in their tracks to look at Will. The red headed girl dashed across the street to where Caleb could be seen scuffing his foot on the sidewalk.

"We totally should have brought a video camera," teased Irma as they watched the couple hug and kiss briefly.

"Only so you could take notes for you and Matt," mumbled Cornelia with a twinkle in her eye.

"Take that back!" shrieked Irma as her eyes widened.

"Make me!" taunted Cornelia. Irma began to chase after Cornelia as the blonde circled around Hay-Lin and Taranee.

"I think I've missed this too," remarked Taranee to Hay-Lin.

"Yeah, maybe we should have brought popcorn for the occasion—it's not often that we get two shows for the price of one," agreed Hay-Lin.

"Right you are."

Across the street Will and Caleb paused mid-kiss to glance over at the ruckus Cornelia and Irma were causing. "Well," started Caleb with a chuckle. "It's nice to see you guys all friends again."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Have you heard how Elyon's doing with her delegation?"

Caleb made a face. "She made Blunk her Royal Advisor."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was."

Will rolled her eyes. "I take it Elyon has finally remembered that she was allergic to poppies?"

"Yeah," nodded Caleb. "And because of it she doesn't mind having Blunk around all the time since she can't breathe in his stink."

Will giggled and stood up on her tip-toes to give Caleb a kiss on the lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. Remind me to thank Elyon for casting the wrong spell on us."

"We don't want to encourage her to use magic again, remember?" pointed out Will.

"How could I forget?" murmured Caleb with a large grin on his face. He leaned down and captured Will's lips in another soft kiss.

"Will! Would you stop making out with your boyfriend so we can go watch movies!" shouted Irma from across the street. She had finally given up chasing Cornelia, vowing to herself that she would get even with the blonde while she slept. It had been a while since Cornelia had gotten a hair cut.

"I better go," said Will quietly.

"Okay. I'm coming over to meet your mom tomorrow, right?" Caleb reluctantly let go of Will who nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him one last kiss before returning to her friends.

"Finally!" exclaimed Cornelia as they continued walking down the street and towards Hay-Lin's house.

"Look who's talking!" replied Will with a chuckle. "We're always waiting on you whenever we take a trip to Meridian!"

"Its common courtesy to look nice when visiting others," muttered Cornelia. Irma snorted in derision.

"Last time we went we were helping clean out the stables," pointed out Taranee.

"Well…at least I was dressed nice."

"Up until the point when you slipped on some manure and fell in the water trough," agreed Hay-Lin. At this the girls burst into laughter. Friends truly were the greatest gifts on earth.

**A/N—Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. You guys were awesome. Sadly, this is the end of the story. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
